Just So You Know
by GirlInTheMirror121
Summary: When Kurt, quite literally, runs into Noah Puckerman in the hallway, he develops a major crush on him. Will Puck return his feelings, or will Kurt get his heart broken once again? Oneshot songfic inspired by Jesse McCartney's "Just So You Know". Puck/Kurt.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or Just So You Know.**

**Note: This is based on a YouTube Puck/Kurt video that I adore, "Puck & Kurt – Just so You Know" by bumyalice. I really suggest you check it out; it is well-edited and set to a beautiful song (by Jesse McCartney, if you were wondering). I just hope I can set it to a decent story here. **

**Note on the time: takes place in their Freshman year, before Glee. **

Kurt Hummel strode down the halls of William McKinley High School. He held his head high, a jaunt in his step as he rounded the corner, only to walk into a taller, larger boy.

"Oh, excuse me," he muttered, embarrassed.

"No problem," the other boy brushed his shoulder off, stepping around Kurt to continue to his destination. Kurt turned to see who it was, breath hitching as he did so. It was none other than Noah Puckerman, football player and resident "player" among the ladies. Kurt couldn't blame the girls at McKinley for going after him; Noah, or Puck, as he liked to be called, was _hot_. Kurt's heart sped up, replaying the scene from moments before, when he had walked into the Mohawked boy, _touching him_. And Puck _hadn't minded_. He leaned against the locker, watching the Jewish teen walk down the hall with a certain swagger, inadvertently admiring his ass as he did so. His heart fluttered as he realized he was smitten with the jock, even more so than he had with any other boy before. He realized with a heavy heart that Puck would never go for someone like him…mostly because he was a boy. And Puck…Puck was straight.

Puck waited until he had turned the corner before letting out the breath that he had not realized he'd been holding. Kurt Hummel—Kurt freakin' Hummel—had just walked smack into him. Puck closed his eyes, watching the scene over and over again in his mind. He had noticed the pale boy around, that was for sure. It was hard not to, the way Kurt strutted about, his pert ass molded perfectly in his jeans, his hips swaying back and forth hypnotically. Puck shook his head. What was he doing? What was he thinking? He was straight, after all, favorite of cougars and cheerleaders. Then again, he could not deny that Kurt was very cute, and any guy would be damn lucky to have that on his arm.

Oh, crap, he couldn't make this feeling stop, could he?

"Hey," Kurt's best friend, Mercedes, whispered as he approached his locker to switch his Chemistry textbook for his History one. "Why do you have that look on your face?"

"What look?" Kurt avoided eye contact with her, sticking his face in the metal rectangle, trying to wipe the smile from his face.

"You have that 'I'm in love' face on. Kurt, I know that face! Who is it?"

Kurt blushed fiercely. "No one," he mumbled, checking his hair before closing the locker door.

"I know it's someone," Mercedes rolled her eyes. "Boo, I've known you since you were five! Come on, just tell me."

"I'm not in love!" Kurt huffed, striding away to his next class.

"Whatever you say," Mercedes sighed. "Whatever you say."

Kurt walked towards History in a daze. He hoped he wouldn't unexpectedly run into Puck again. He wanted to not be in love with—yet another—straight boy, but he did not know how to make the feeling go away, this feeling that filled him up with giddiness and warmth.

Puck sighed. He spotted Kurt out of the corner of his eye, breath catching in his throat. Kurt had that dazed, "I'm-smitten", look on his face and in his eyes, one that Puck often saw in the girls he seduced. He clenched a fist. He didn't want Kurt to be in love with anyone else. He only wanted Kurt to be in love with him. _Whoa,_ Puck blinked rapidly. _Did I really just think that?_ He sighed. Whoever this boy was, whoever Kurt was thinking about, Puck vowed to find him. He couldn't let this boy win Kurt's heart, couldn't let him get away with this. God forbid he hurt Kurt, the delicate, fragile boy with the heart of gold. Puck couldn't sit around and watch the boy get away from him; he had to take action.

Kurt slid into his seat at the back of the History classroom, opening his notebook, fully prepared to take notes and not think about Puck. He was glad for the distraction when the teacher told them to do an outline of the next chapter. Kurt uncapped his favorite purple pen with the feather on it, cracking his book open to the start of the chapter, vigorously writing. Every so often, he would make a quick doodle in the margin. One doodle became two, which became three, and then four. He sighed, trying to focus on World War I, but finding himself writing "Kurt & Puck" in the margin, followed by a series of little hearts. He quickly scribbled it out, lest anyone see it and tell the jock about Kurt's crush. He turned a page in his book, focusing on the black and white text, but only seeing Puck's name there. He was relived when the bell finally rang, signaling the end of class. He got up and ran out the door, making his way to the cafeteria for lunch.

There was just so much that he couldn't say.

Puck walked up to his favored table in the cafeteria, the one he shared with the other football players, including his best friend, Finn. It had a nice view of the cheerleader's table, and was in the middle of the room, so he knew all eyes were always on them, the revered popular kids. His breath caught again as he saw Kurt walk into the lunchroom, heading over to a black girl that Puck only knew in passing; her name escaped him. They laughed and talked together, and Puck felt a twinge of jealousy, wishing it was him talking to Kurt. He sighed, picking up his burger and biting into it, hoping food would take his mind off the other boy. He couldn't tell anyone about what he was feeling. He didn't dare to tell Finn that his heart sped up wildly every time his eyes landed on Kurt's slender figure from across the room. He didn't want to reveal his feelings, knowing he would automatically be labeled as a "fag". He winced at the thought, knowing at one point, he had thought that of Kurt. What had suddenly changed his mind?

Neither of them knew how to be fine when they weren't.

Kurt closed his eyes, only half-listening to what Mercedes was saying. He wanted so desperately to look over at Puck, to drink in the taller boy's handsome features once again. He resisted, knowing that Puck would probably just call him a "fag" again. Still, he lifted his head, craning his neck ever so slightly, pretending he was checking out how long the jet line was, but really skimming the crowd for Puck. He swallowed hard as he saw the Jewish teen sitting at the football table, a constant reminder that Kurt would never be part of that group, that he would never be popular, and would never receive Puck's affections. He froze when he saw the boy looking directly at him, chills running up and down his spine. He quickly looked away, trying to bring his attention back to Mercedes' story. He was distracted when they were joined by Kurt's longtime friend, Artie, and his girlfriend, Tina.

Puck felt another twinge of jealousy as he saw a dorky-looking boy in a wheelchair join Kurt and that black girl at their table in the corner. He softened when he saw the wheelchair kid hold hands with an Asian girl that Puck had never seen before. He noticed that Kurt was no longer chatting animatedly with the black girl, but rather, had his head slightly down, tracing the table aimlessly with a finger. He seemed down in the dumps, no longer the happy, smiling boy he had been earlier. Puck wondered if it had anything to do with the boy Kurt was allegedly in love with, and if that boy had hurt Kurt, Puck vowed to find him and kick his ass. He couldn't let the mystery boy win, couldn't let him break Kurt's heart like that. He was about to go up to Kurt and talk to him, but the bell rang, and Kurt was gone from his sight before he registered what was going on.

Puck ran after him, trying to find where he had gone, but Kurt had disappeared into the vast tangle of hallways, not to be seen. Puck leaned against the wall, feeling defeated. He wondered just what attracted him to the smaller boy. Kurt was confident, unlike Puck. Kurt was proud of his sexuality. Kurt didn't seem to care what people thought of him, unlike Puck. Puck knew for a fact that Kurt had a great singing voice, as he'd overheard him singing in the halls back in middle school. And besides, Kurt was kind of cute. Also, he had a nice ass, one Puck wouldn't mind tapping. Puck ran a hand over his Mohawk, pondering his options. He could confess his newfound feelings for Kurt, risking getting his heart broken. Or, he could sit back and watch Kurt fall in love with someone else. No, Puck thought. I can't let that happen.

The emptiness was killing them both.

Kurt sighed, shoving books and notebooks into his messenger bag at the end of the day. What was he thinking, falling for Noah Puckerman, school bully, man-whore, and football player? He closed his eyes, trying to will away Puck's face from behind his eyelids. He could not help falling for him, he supposed. Puck was very handsome, it was true, and strong. Kurt liked that in a man. It didn't help that Puck had a nice butt, too. Kurt tried not to think of the rumor he heard about how well-hung Puck was. Instead, he aimlessly put things in his bag, rearranging things needlessly in his locker, alphabetizing his books and straightening the pictures that hung on the back of the door. He was so engrossed in what he was doing that he did not notice Puck approach him.

He wanted Kurt to know that this feeling was taking control of him and that he couldn't help it anymore. He wasn't going to sit around and let Mystery Boy win.

"Hey," Puck said softly, trying not to startle the smaller boy.

"Oh!" Kurt jumped, closing his locker door. "You scared me."

"Sorry," Puck shoved his hands in his pockets. "I don't think we've formally met—Noah Puckerman, but please, call me Puck."

"I know who you are," Kurt murmured. "Kurt…Kurt Hummel. Sorry I…I ran into you earlier…"

"Ah, it's okay," Puck nodded. "Look, I just wanted to talk to you about something."

Kurt's heart pounded, his head swimming with the possibilities, fearing that this was a trap, and he'd be thrown into a Dumpster or have a Slushiee thrown at him again. "What is it?" he whispered.

"You're gay, right?"

Kurt's eyes widened. "Well, yes. I know intelligence isn't really your thing, being a football player and all, but I thought I'd made it obvious."

Puck winced, ignoring the jab. "Just checking," he looked down at the floor. "I saw you looked real happy earlier. Why?"

"Oh, nothing," Kurt blushed.

"Aw, come on. It wasn't nothing. You were grinning, like, ear-to-ear."

"Well," Kurt said slowly. "As it should happen, I have a new crush."

"Who?" Puck asked all too quickly, hoping he didn't sound too eager to hear Kurt's answer.

"Just…just a boy," Kurt looked away.

"Me?" Puck tried hopefully.

Kurt took in an audible gasp of air. "How…"

"So it _is_ me?" Puck knew he was grinning like a dope, but didn't care.

"Yes," Kurt whispered. "It is."

"Cool," Puck flickered his eyes up and down Kurt's form. "Hey," he said soothingly as he noticed Kurt trembling. "I'm not gonna beat you up or anything. I'm cool with it. In fact," he blushed again. "I, um, I kind of like you, too."

"You're lying," Kurt shook his head. "No…no, you're straight…"

Puck shrugged. "Maybe I'm just Kurt-sexual."

Kurt closed his eyes. "Prove it."

"Prove that I like you?" Kurt nodded. "Okay," Puck put one hand on Kurt's shoulder, tilting his chin up with his other hand. He took a deep breath and leaned in, laying his lips upon Kurt's. Kurt inhaled sharply. He tried to tell himself that this was a joke, that Puck was just playing him, but something about this kiss, _Oh my God, my first kiss,_ that told him otherwise. He wrapped his arms around the taller teen, drawing him closer, causing a small moan to escape Puck's lips. Finally, as much as it pained him to do so, Puck pulled away. "Told you," he breathed. "Kurt-sexual."

"That was my first kiss," Kurt admitted shyly, still reveling in how amazing and sweet it had been.

Puck smiled. "It was pretty nice, wasn't it?"

"Yeah," Kurt nodded, slowly touching bringing a hand to his mouth, still in disbelief that Puck's lips had been upon his own just moments ago. "It was very nice."

"So…you wanna….be friends and see what happens?" Puck tried.

"I'd like that," Kurt murmured. "I'd like that a lot."

"Me, too," Puck put an arm around Kurt's shoulder. "Me, too."

He tried his best to let go of Kurt, but truth be told, he didn't want to.


End file.
